


Chocolate Cube

by constant_stomachache



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_stomachache/pseuds/constant_stomachache
Summary: It’s already Valentine's Day, isn’t it?
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Chocolate Cube

Muku-san,

It’s already Valentine's Day, isn’t it?

You wouldn’t shut up about it, so it got to my head too.

I thought of it so much that I ended up making unusual purchases.

As expected, it was an unnecessary move.

“Azami-kun! You were standing there all along? You could have said hi if you were there.”

As if I could say hi in that kind of situation.

“Muku-san…”

I looked for words in my head, and failed to find the right one.

“I never knew you had a girlfriend.”

That’s definitely not the right one.

“Eh?? Is that what it looked like!? Not at all- she’s just a classmate! This is giri-chocolate, see? She was just giving it to me out of obligation!”

Says you, with an unbelievable amount of bags full of chocolate in your hand. They’re all _giri?_ How convincing.

Even though she was so visibly nervous handing it over to you?

Even though this isn’t even your school grounds anymore, and she must’ve followed you to have given you that chocolate?

“Well, I wouldn’t be too surprised if it were, since you always talk about romance. But isn’t it a bit early for a 10th grader to have a girlfriend?”  
  


Huh...

Why am I acting like this?

“Azami-kun, I just said she isn’t my girlfriend.”

Right, he did say that.

Why did I reply like that?

“I’m surprised you aren’t bursting out in rage, I thought Valentine’s Day would be the worst for you. There’s couples left and right, after all. What about them being ‘inappropriate’? You'd usually go on about that.”

“Ah, You’re right... I don’t know, I wonder too.”

I let out a forced laugh.

My throat feels like it’s closing up.

This is such a pain…

At this rate, the chocolate cube in my pocket will melt.

Even though it’s February and the winter breeze continues to refrigerate the air without a care.

“Azami-kun, are you okay? Not feeling right?”

Muku-san’s cold hand presses on my forehead.

As much as that sensation shocked me, it gradually calmed me down.

“Mhm. I’m okay.”

Muku-san’s concerned face, looking up at me.

This might be rude to someone older than me, but I can’t help but think that he’s cute.

“I’m fine. I swear.”

He moves his hand to my cheek, and I try my best to not act flustered.

“If you say so.”

Muku-san retracts his hand and goes back to carrying his bags of chocolates with both of his hands.

“Then shall we head home?”  
  


Muku-san turns from me, heading towards the direction of home.

I look down at his feet following him, but his tracks stop midway.

“Azami-kun, I think you were acting strange after all.”

…

Muku-san,

I wouldn’t know how to respond to that.

“I wonder if that means it’s okay for me to have a bit of hope.”

…?

“What do you mean?”

Muku-san giggles, swinging his arms as he keeps walking down the road, like the weight of all the gifts in his hands isn't a big deal at all.

“It’s nothing~” he hums.

We walk our way home, and the chocolate in my pocket loses its cube shape from the nervous warmth of my hands.


End file.
